1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program, and more particularly, to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program suitable to be used when controlling display in accordance with a photographic subject detected in a captured image obtained by capturing an image of the photographic subject.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, there are sites at which articles such as books and household electric appliances can be purchased. At these sites, besides descriptions describing the appearances and performances of the articles, comments on the articles written by users who have purchased the articles are often provided, together with the users' evaluations of the purchased articles.
Together with the users' evaluations, these comments serve as one type of useful information for purchasing these articles. However, when numerous comments on an article are provided, it is necessary for a user who wishes to purchase the article to read these numerous comments, which is a very bothersome work.
There is a selection technique (e.g., see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-510637) of selecting, from among comments existing on sites on the Internet, comments that satisfy a certain criterion (e.g., a criterion that selects comments with relatively recent dates) and displaying the selected comments on a site.
With this selection technique, only comments that satisfy a certain criterion are selected from among a plurality of comments, and the selected comments are displayed. Therefore, it is only necessary for a user to refer to the comments selected from among the plurality of comments. Thus, the user feels less bothersome when reading the comments.
Also, when a user wishes to purchase an article at a store, it is difficult for the user to read comments existing on sites on the Internet in order to obtain useful information for purchasing the article. Therefore, it is conceivable that a display is located at the store, and comments selected using the above selection technique are displayed on the located display as advertisements prompting the user to purchase a certain article.